


The Pride

by Catamara



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, CSI: NY, Charmed (TV), Lucha Underground, NCIS, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Au that ate our brain., F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catamara/pseuds/Catamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was started before Mara and I first met.  Sleepless night with a sick kid and pain med are not a good thing.  I met Mara in a chat about Taker and sent it it to her a year after i started it then it just grew.  As for the additional of it ate our brain.  Anybody who has seen the best of America's most Wanted, Wildcat Chris harris makes a comment about "The first thing that comes to our mind" Giving proof that at that time Chris and James shared a brain.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dancing with myself

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started before Mara and I first met. Sleepless night with a sick kid and pain med are not a good thing. I met Mara in a chat about Taker and sent it it to her a year after i started it then it just grew. As for the additional of it ate our brain. Anybody who has seen the best of America's most Wanted, Wildcat Chris harris makes a comment about "The first thing that comes to our mind" Giving proof that at that time Chris and James shared a brain.

Title:The Pride (chp 1/?)  
Author: Mamacat  
E-Mail:mamacat_ak@yahoo.com  
Characters:Matt and Jeff Hardy, mystery woman, mention of Shannon Moore  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardys or Shannon or anyone in the WWE. I only own the woman and the story  
Rating:R(maybe higher in later chapters)  
Spoilers:none that I know of  
Summary: The Hardys see a woman dancing in a bar  
Distribution: ask first  
AN: This part takes place about a year ago. For this story Jeff is not wrestling in TNA. At the beginning Matt is still with WWE but is on vacation. I don't say where they are exactly but you can assume it's somewhere in NC.  
AN2: This story will contain elements of slash, both f/f and m/m. Nothing graphic but it will be talked about. I do not know anything about anyone's life choices. This is just for the story. Please do not read if you can not deal. You have been warned so don't come crying to mama if you don't like that part of the story.  
AN3: This the first fan fiction I've ever written down. So, don't be to mean okay.

The lights were low, the music was loud, heavy rock from the 80's and 90's. The dance floor was crowded but that wasn't the reason he was here neither was watching the woman dancing all by herself at the edge of the dance floor. He was supposed to be watching for his brother but he kept finding his gaze drifting back to her. He couldn't figure out what was so intriguing about her. Sure she was pretty, her dark hair streaked with silver and falling straight to her waist. In the few glimpses of her face that he had gotten, he had seen full lips painted black and dark eyeshadow. He was so caught up in watching her that he didn't notice that his brother was right behind him until with a wicked smirk his dark haired brother leaned toward him slapped both hands on his shoulders and yelled in his ear.

"Boo!"

He would've jumped right off the chair if his brother hadn't grabbed his shoulders.

"Jaysus, Matt, scare me half to death why don't ya.",he said turning around to give his older brother a dirth look . The brunette just laughed and tugged on the other man's dark blond ponytail.

"If ya hadn't been staring off into space, Jeff, I wouldn't have been able to scare ya."

Jeff brushed Matt's hand away from his hair and said with an annoyed look on his face, "For your information Mr. I like to scare my brother half to death when ever I can, I wasn't staring into space, I was watching someone."

"And who'd be so fascinating that they'd keep you from noticing me standing behind you? Usually when I'm late you see me before I see you.", Matt said as he sat in the seat next to him."She must really be something to look at."

Jeff decided to play with Matt;s mind a little. Just to get back at him for scaring the shit out of me, he thought. "What makes you think it's a woman, huh, Mattie."

He turned to face him trying not to laugh at the expression on Matt's face.

Matt just stared at him like he'd taken a chair shot to the head. A few seconds passed before Matt could find his voice. "If it isn't a woman,Jeff then that's more than I wanted to know about you, lil bro."

He looked at Jeff for a moment noticing how he was trying not to smile.

Why that little fucker, he thought, he's playing with me. Well, two can pay at this game.

He smirked and said "But, if you're coming out of the closet, I'll have to give Shannon a call. I'm sure he'll be happy as a clam to hear the news."

Jeff paled, "Oh, hell no. Even if I really swung that way. I wouldn't even think about looking at him. His boyfriend would break me in half."

Matt gave a small laugh. "Yeah, the little twink did get himself a big,bad man didn't he."

The blond gave his dark haired brother a curious look.

"Uh, bro, do I even want to know how you know what that word means?" he asked.

The older man gave him a wicked little smile. "Which word? I said a lot of words."

"Twink."

Matt nodded, "Oh, that word."

"Yes, that word." Jeff said exasperated.

"I'll tell you how I know, if you tell me how you know."Matt challenged.

Jeff laughed weakly, "How about we don't and say we did."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Matt shook his head. "That's OK, I think I know."

"Oh, really. Then why don't you enlighten me, Sir I know Everything."

"The same way I know."

Jeff arched an eyebrow and laughed, "Shanny sure talks a lot when he's drunk doesn't he."

"Yeah, no matter how you try to shut him up."

They sat laughing for a minute, then Matt smirked. "So, Skittles, where's this woman you were watching?"

Jeff looked over at the dance floor. The woman was still dancing alone.

Matt followed his gaze. "The one dancing with herself?"

The blond smirked, "God, bro, make it sound so dirty why don't cha."

Matt just laughed as he watched the dark haired woman as she danced. At first he couldn't see what had fascinated Jeff. Sure, she was pretty but she wasn't beautiful. A little on the heavier side but it looked good on her. Just as he was going to ask Jeff about her a new song started, one a little slower than the last one. Matt watched as she started to move with the music. When she swayed her leather clad hips he felt his mouth go dry.

Oohkay, he thought, there was something about her. He continued to stare for that song and then the next.

Jeff watched Matt the whole time. He could almost read his thoughts on his face. After a few minutes Matt got a disappointed look. "Damn, there goes the show."

"What?" Jeff asked.

Matt pointed at the dance floor. "It'll be no fun watching her if she's dancing with someone."

Jeff simply smiled, "Just watch."

They watched as a young man approached her and started dancing with her. At least he attempted to because without even opening her eyes all the way (she had been dancing with her eyes closed) she danced away from him. Every time he followed she danced away until eventually he gave up and walked away.

Matt watched amazed, the whole thing hadn't even taken half the song to take place. He looked at Jeff to gauge his reaction, only to find him watching her like nothing unusual had happened.

"She's done this before." Matt said.

Jeff smirked, "All night. Whenever someone tries to dance or even talk to her, she just dances away."

"Hmm, sounds like a challenge."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeff asked with a wicked little grin, his green eyes dancing.

Matt smiled.

They looked at each other with identical grins.

"Tag team." they said together.


	2. Tag Team

Helena "Cat" Maddux was tired. Not only was she tired but she was bored as well. It wasn't that what she was doing wasn't fun. Well, okay, it used to be fun. It just had stopped being a challenge a long time ago. It was just simply getting too easy to make her wanna be dance partners give up. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with anyone. It really wasn't.She just wanted someone who wouldn't give up easily. Someone who would believe that a dance was worth a challenge.

 

She smiled to herself. A shrink would have a field day with that, she thought, probably start talking about how she was looking for an Alpha male,will either that or she was in love with her father or some shit like that. Okay, just a few more songs, she decided then back to the hotel to sleep for a dozen hours, then some training before the match tomorrow night. She heard voices behind her but couldn't make out the conversation over the music.

 

She had started to dance away when she felt hands on her waist, fingers pressing lightly into her stomach. She went to pull away and felt another pair of hands on her hips. Startled, she opened her eyes and stared into dark brown eyes. She looked behind her into green eyes full of mirth and devilment. She smiled and moved to one side. Both men followed moving almost as one. She moved again in the opposite direction. They followed, moving closer until they were pressed against her.

 

She looked at the man in front of her, his full lips were curved in a small smile. He stared back at her, his dark eyes twinkling with laughter. He arched a dark eyebrow as if challenging her to try to get away again. Cat mentally shrugged her shoulders. Well, it looked like she was well and truly caught, she laughed silently, now to see if they could keep up with her. Smiling at the man in front of her, Cat pressed herself against the one behind her.

 

 "Well, boys, you caught me. Wha cha gonna do now?" Cat said just loud enough to be heard over the music.

 

"Now, we dance." the man in front of her said as both men started moving, taking her with them.

 

 So they danced moving with the music and each other as if they had been dancing together for years. Cat had never felt anything like it before. It was like they could read her mind. They moved when she moved, forward, back, side to side, fast, slow, it didn't matter. When a slow song started she turned in their arms to face the other man. He was about the same height as the brunette, a little over 6' which put both of them about half a foot above her own 5' 9". His blond hair was slicked back into a ponytail and he had an intricate design shaved into his beard. As they swayed to the music, he leaned forward and spoke in her ear.

 

"Your eyes are very beautiful. Are they real?" he asked , his breath warm on her skin.

 

 Beautiful, he thought her eyes were beautiful? No one had ever called them that before. Even Anne, the woman she had loved more than life itself had said that her odd eyed gaze took getting used to. Yet, here was this young man that she had barely met and he called her one brown eye, one green eye, beautiful.

 

 Cat was so shocked that the only thing she could think to say was, "Yes,they are."

 

 He leaned back with a smile that seemed to light his lean face.

"Cool."

 

 After that no more words were said as one song became two then three and when she saw her watch it had gotten late, almost too late.

 

"Shit." Cat said as she stopped dancing. She had to go and for the first time in years she wished she didn't.

 

"What's wrong?" the man behind her asked.

 

"I have to go." Cat said as she slowly pulled away from them.

 

"Do you have to?", the blond almost whined as they followed behind Cat as she made her way to the exit.

 

"Yes, I do." Cat said trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

 

 They walked outside and the sudden quiet was almost deafening.

 

"Well, guess this goodnight." she said almost shyly.

 

 OK, Cat thought, what the hell is going on here? I'm never shy.

 

 She walked over to her bike and climbed on it. Before she could start it a voice stopped her.

 

"Wait."

 

 She turned toward them, wondering which one had stopped her. The blond took a step forward.

 

"What's your name?" he asked.

 

"Helena. My friends call me Cat."

 

"I'm Jeff, this is my brother Matt." the blond said pointing at the other man.

 

Cat nodded, "Nice meeting y'all."

 

"Will you be here tomorrow?" the until now silent Matt asked.

 

Cat looked at them and thought about it.

"Sure, I don't know when I'll be able to get here though."

 

Matt smiled at her, "We'll wait for ya."

 

Cat nodded,"Well, tomorrow then."

 

 The brothers watched as the woman known as Cat rode off into the night. They stood in silence for a few moments, each of them thinking, until Jeff broke the silence.

 

"Do you think she'll show?"

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"Cool."

 

 Then Jeff turned toward Matt and asked, "So, what else do you have planned for tomorrow, bro."

 

"I thought we'd go to the fights."

 

"What, boxing?" Jeff asked.

 

Matt shook his head "No Dumbass, I was thinking UFC"


	3. Roses wither Away

She was dreaming but it wasn't a dream it was a memory. The last time she'd seen them alive.Cat had had the dream before. It always started a few minutes after they had picked her up from work. Zach had been sleeping in the back seat. He was just getting over a cold and she'd hated that he'd been dragged out into the Icy weather.Anne and her had started fighting about some little thing that she couldn't even remember now. All she remembered was trying not to yell and feeling very angry at Anne.

The next thing she knew she had awakened in a hospital bed being told that there'd been an accident. That her girlfriend and son were dead. That was where the dream would usually end. Tonight was different though.

Cat sat in the hospital bed. All the normal noises she associated with a hospital were suddenly gone like they were never there. The room became brighter and brighter until finally she had to close her eyes. When the light faded Cat opened her eyes and found herself in a field. In the distance a woman and a little boy were playing with a large ball. As she walked toward them the ball suddenly went over the boy's head and landed in the grass. It rolled to a stop at her feet. 

Cat knelt down and picked it up. She held it out to the boy. He took it from her and smiled. She smiled back and brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Hi, mommy."his dark green eyes were bright with excitement.

"Hello, Zach. I've missed you so much, baby." she said hugging him to her ball and all.

"Why mommy? We're just playing out here." he said squirming away."You gonna play with us mommy?"

"I'd love to baby."

"Come on. Play with us."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling Cat toward the other woman. They came to a stop in front of the strawberry blond. Zach smiled up at her.  
"See momma Anne. I told you mommy was gonna come play with us."

Anne smiled down at him, her blue eyes sad,"I know Zach but it's not time for mommy to play with you yet sweetie."

"But why?"

"It's just you and me for a little while longer Zach. Now mommy and I need to talk please go play with our ball."

He frowned and shook his head,"But I don't wanna...."

"Please, baby. We'll play later I promise." Cat kissed the top of his head.

"OK,mommy." he walked away pouting slightly.

She watched him go then turned to face Anne. The smaller woman pulled her into a hug then kissed her and let her go.

"You shouldn't be here, Helena, not yet."

"Why not, Anny. I want to be with you both. I miss you so much."

"I'm so sorry we had to leave you, Hel. You know we wouldn't have if we'd had a choice."

Cat shook her head, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "I just don't understand why I can't be with you. I want to be with you so much but no matter what I do I always wake up."

Anne reached up and cupped her face in one hand. Slowly she wiped away a tear with the pad of her thumb.  
"I will love you forever, Hel, but you have to stop trying to find us."

"But I have found you."

Anne shook her head "No, this is only a dream."

She slowly turned Cat until the taller woman was facing away from her.  
"I came to give you a message. You have been given a gift. The time is coming for you to share it."

"What gift? Share it with who?" Cat asked confused.

Her companion pointed at the figures of two men in the distance.

"To answer the who. I believe you should start with them. As for the gift you'll figure it out in time."

Cat stared at the two men, trying to see who they were. Just as she made out their faces, Anne touched her arm and said "You need to answer the phone, Hel."

"What phone?" She asked just as a loud ringing resounded across the field.

"I don't want to leave yet." she turned to face Anne, who shook behind her watching her with a mixture of sadness and happiness on her face.  
"Annie."

"It's time for us to go, Hel." she said as she started to fade.

The ringing got louder till her head was pounding in time. Anne reached out and touched her cheek.

"One last thing, Hel. Your brother needs you." With that she faded out of sight. The field grew brighter and she closed her eyes.

Cat rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes. She fumbled sleepily for the phone on the nightstand  
"'Ello." she grumbled into the receiver.

"Good morning Ms. Maddux. This is the wake up call you requested."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome. Have a good day Ms. Maddux."

Cat sat listening to the dial tone for a while then hung up the phone. Slowly she sat up and got out of the bed. She stretched and yawned, then looked at the clock. She growled lightly when she saw the time. She hated getting up this early.

She grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the table in the corner of the room. Pushing open the door to the balcony she stepped out into the cool morning air. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag as she thought back on her dream. None of it made any sense at all. What kind of gift did she have that she could share and why with those two. What did Anne mean her brother needed her. He hadn't talked to her in over nine years. Their father wouldn't allow it. He'd be 24 now well old enough to contact her if he wanted but he hadn't. 

Cat shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had things to do before her match tonight. She didn't have time to wonder about strange dreams. She would worry about gifts and brothers, both her own and other wise, later.


	4. Kings and Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the night  
> Desperate and broken  
> The sound of a fight  
> Father has spoken.
> 
> Stolen from 30 Seconds to mars

Chapter 4/?  
"So tell me, did you find any challengers last night." Mara said as she worked with the punching bag, working on her reverse punches.

"Yeah, there where the usual wannabes. It was a slow night really until right at the end." Hel glanced at her friend in the mirror all the while throwing punches and kicks at her own reflection.

Mara smirked, and said "Ooh sounds interesting. So do tell, oh wise one, was any of them hot?" she asked her fists blurs against the bag.

"The two that actually got me to dance with them were pretty. I don't know about ones hair though. Orange and green usually doesn't go well together," Hel said performing a couple of roundhouse kicks.

"Orange and green," Mara said as she hit the bag and turned around, stopping it with one hand. "He wouldn't be about six feet tall would he?"  
Hel stopped and stood in front of her looking thoughtful. "He was. The brunette was too. Why?"

"Sounds like a guy I used to know," she said, then looked around as a couple of the UFC guys came in. "Oh great, Mr. intensity danger is here." she said as Ken Shamrock entered the room, Tito Ortiz right behind hem. Hel snorted, then said, "Wonder what he wants now. We're already here and working out. What more could he want?"

"Probably mad because we beat him here," Mara said then felt a hand on her ass. She turned and went to meet her assailant with a reverse punch only to have her arm twisted behind her.

"What do you want Ortiz?" she asks.

He smiles at her, saying, "When you going to take me up on my offer to train you, Mara?" he asked twisting on her arm.

"Your training involves your bed and students. I prefer the Lion's den. Thank you," she said as she stomped on his foot and pulled free or tried to.

"Ortiz, you asshole, let her go. How many times does she have to tell you that she's not interested?" Hel yelled, eyes almost glowing in anger as she and Shamrock came up behind them. He spun around and tossed Amara towards Shamrock.

"Cause she'll put out faster than you. Everyone knows Maddux's the UFC ice queen and Mara's the little UFC slut." Those words caused Mara to spin back around and her fangs start to grow. She growled her hair raising as well. Hel grabbed her and pulled Mara back against herself. "Down girl. Not in here. He's not worth it," Helena hissed in her ear. "Hey, Ortiz, just because I won't sleep with you doesn't make me an ice queen and Mara's no slut, she's a bitch. My bitch," she says loudly enough for everyone to hear. "What do we need you for? From what I've heard you couldn't keep up with us."

Ortiz growled then walked away. Amara turned to Ken and bowed, "Sorry Sensei, I lost control," she said. He nodded.

"Yes you did. You did stop yourself though. You're getting better. Now if we can just get Hel to stop going hunting before her matches." He gave Hel a pointed look.

"If it keeps her outta my hair when I go hunting then let her do it," Mara said as she remembered the blood she got a couple of days ago.

Hel sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you two that I DO NOT GO HUNTING." Ken and Mara just looked at her. "What? I don't." She shook her head.

"So we fight tonight, Sensei?" Mara asked ignoring her pack mate and sister. 

He nodded. "Yeah, both of you and the show is sold out." He smiled at both of them. "Oh yeah before I forget, I came in here to tell you two something. The higher ups finally agreed to let you fight the guys in your weight class so you two won't have to keep fighting each other."

"You do realize we can kick their asses right?" Mara said as she cracked her knuckles. 

Ken sighed, and replied "Yes I do but I couldn't convince them of that." He gave them an evil little grin. "So I guess you'll have to show them."

Cat laughed, saying, "Oh we'll show them. We'll enjoy showing them."

"Good now I can go call my uncle. He's kinda pissed off at me right now," Mara said then closed her eyes as her body started to really feel the blood hunger. "You know I coulda taken a bite outta Ortiz but then I'd have to get rabies shots."

Helena smirked, "No, that would mean that he was an animal and that would be an insult to animals. He really would have made you sick though. I think he's past his expiration date." They all smiled at that.

Suddenly Amara looked up. "Oh god, is the WWE in town?" she asked Shamrock.

Hel looked at her confused, "The WWWho?" The name sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"It's the biggest wrestling company right now. It used to be known as the WWF. My uncle works for the competition but Poppa Lion here worked for both."

Hel nodded, "Yeah I know what you're talking about now. I used to watch it before I left home but it's been a long time."

"So you haven't seen it since TV's went to color?" Mara asked with a small smirk trying not to wince as the blood hunger started to cause her muscles to start spasming.

"Ha, ha very funny. You're a laugh riot. So who does your uncle work for?"

"Total Nonstop Action"

"Cool name."

"So why'd you stop watching, Hel?" Ken asked. She gave him a long look, "It brought up bad memories. My father's fanatical about it."

Amara's eyes popped open wide when she caught a familiar scent, Strawberries and Musk. Being a Vamp/Werewolf hybrid had a distinct advantage, she thought, "Excuse me a moment." she said leaving the two of them to talk. "Jay" she called as she got near to the tall man with multicolored hair. Jeff turned at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Mara. Just the person I was looking for. Heard the UFC was in town and decided to look you up." She smirked at him.

"Yeah right, you just wanted to see how hot I looked in my outfit," she grinned trying to hide the pain of the blood lust behind her smile. He laughed and looked her over.

"Yeah you sure do look hot." He looked in her eyes, "And you look not so hot. Are you ok?"

She sighed, "I haven't had anything since I hunted a couple of days ago and that was just a snack. It's hurting Skittles." He pulled her into a hug.

"You got any place we can go, private?"

"My hotel room, my roommate and traveling partner's in the training room and I need to eat," she said her eyes fastening on his pulse. He caught her look.

"None of that til we get to your room," he said guiding her down the hall. "Lead the way, Princess."

"Tease." She led the way, her fangs sliding out the closer to the room she got.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helena looked around. "Where did Mara go?"

Ken smirked and replied, "I think she smelled her next meal." Hel shook her head.

"As long as it isn't one of the new fighters." She sniffed the air, she could just make out a faint trace strawberries and musk in the air. She could swear that she'd smelled that same combination before. She shrugged. It would come to her later.

Ken groaned, "Don't you go looking for food too."

She smirked at him, saying, "I don't eat my prey. At least not like she does. Besides I have a couple of sweet lookin' boys that are going to be waiting on me tonight."

Ken just shook his head and walked out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amara walked with Jeff at her side. Her senses were on overload as she could hear his blood pumping thru his veins. She licked her lips as she placed the keycard in the slot and watched as the red light turned green. Her eyes watched as he entered before her and then she closed the door before sinking down beside it. "Jeffery," she whimpered softly as he approached her. 

He knelt down and pulled her towards his neck. "You know I could never pass you up." he whispered as he took a knife and slowly nicked himself on the neck.

Her fangs slid all the way into place at the sweet smell of his blood. She took his head and slowly started to drink from him. It had been a long time since she had tasted his blood but it was still as sweet as vine ripened strawberries. She pulled back after a few swallows. "Thanks, Jeff," she whispered as she licked the wound closed while cleaning up any blood that had leaked past her lips. He shuddered before pressing a kiss to her lips cutting both of their lips on her fangs, mixing their blood for what was probably the hundredth time.


End file.
